In general, pot type containers with a wide mouth are used as containers for keeping liquid foundations or various cream type cosmetics such as BB cream, a moisturizing cream, an eye cream, a cold cream, a massage cream, and a nourishing cream.
However, cosmetics in pot type containers come in contact with air in a wide area so the quality of such products changes fast. Further, users extract the cosmetic using their fingers, so bacteria transfers from the user's fingers to the remaining cosmetic in the container, which results in contamination. Furthermore, extracting a desired amount of the cosmetic cannot be easily or accurately controlled, so it is difficult to extract an appropriate amount of cosmetic. In addition, users may excessively extract more of the cosmetic product than is needed and throw away the remaining portion after use, or put it back into the container. Accordingly, it is difficult to prevent waste when using such a pot type container.
In order to solve these problems, various type of cosmetic containers that discharge cosmetics have been proposed in the related art.
For example, disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2007-0088301, is an “ejecting container” that presses and ejects a cosmetic through the top through an outlet by reducing a center angle made by a fixed plate and a rotary plate to decrease the volume of a chamber, when a container body and a cover unit are relatively rotated. However, the outlet formed through the top simply covered with the cover unit, but is always open, so it is difficult to prevent leakage of the cosmetic and effectively prevent inflow of foreign substances. Further, the cosmetic is always in contact with external air, so the possibility of change in quality of the cosmetic is a concern.
Further, disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 20-0361671, is a “cosmetic cream container” including a container body that has: a threaded rod at the center, a piston assembly that moves along the threaded rod to discharge a cosmetic cream to the outside; an internal container lifter that moves the piston assembly along the threaded rod by rotating about the container body and has an outlet for discharging the cosmetic cream; and a valve unit that elastically operates to discharge the cosmetic cream to the outside by opening the outlet when a rotary unit rotates, in which the rotary unit includes first and second rotary bodies. However, in the cosmetic cream container, a cosmetic cream is placed on the piston assembly that is moved up by rotation of the rotary unit. Accordingly, the cosmetic cream may flow by gravity to the lower portion of the container body through a small gap between the piston assembly and the threaded rod. Further, when the cosmetic cream collects on the bottom of the container body, it cannot be taken out, so some of the cosmetic cream cannot be used. If the threaded rod bends or deforms even slightly in the process of manufacturing or assembling, it causes a structural problem wherein the piston assembly may not be stable when being move up. Further, it is difficult to manufacture the cosmetic cream container in a small size due to the structure for moving the piston assembly, thus a large container is required. However, such a large container is inconvenient to carry.
Further, proposed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0102280, is an “extrusion type cosmetic case” in which as a piston is moved down along a threaded rod by rotation of an upper case and presses a cosmetic in a lower case, the cosmetic is discharged through an outlet and a hole of a boss. However, although the structure of the cosmetic case can be considered as being simple, it is difficult to ensure stable horizontal movement of the piston when it moves down along the threaded rod. Further, since the outlet and the hole for discharging the cosmetic are always open, air and foreign substances are not blocked, so there is a limit in preventing a change in quality or contamination of the cosmetic due to contact with air.